Impractical Jokers Lost Episode
Impractical Jokers was a Comedy Show about 4 Jokers name "Sal, Murr, Q, and Joe" I was Working in Some Homework from School. I Also Liked Impractical Jokers, That was a Show I Liked. My Father Worked for TruTv and He was a Person That Broadcasts the Episodes of The Show. Impractical Jokers was In Still in Development During Season 3. It was 2014 and I was also in School. During in School, I was Working on a Project was I was Going to make a Volcano Blast Out Food Coloring. I Know That Sounds Dumb and It was. It Made a Mess in My School. I had a Bad Day and When I Got Home, I was Going to Watch Some Impractical Jokers. There was A New Episode of Impractical Jokers. In Fact, My Father Said that The Episode was Supposed to Be Jokers Playhouse, But Something went Broken with The Network. My Father also Said that They're Might be a Hacker that is Hacking TruTv. This Wasn't The Only Time The Channel was Hacked by This Weird Man. In December of 2008, An Episode of Worlds Dumbest was Going to Play, But Instead, It Plays A Weird Video of a Frog Falling off a House. However, The Frogs Body was not Seen Thank God. Anyway, When The Episode Started, It Starts with No Intro. Just Some Image of a Poorly Drawn Drawing of 2 Eyes. Then The Episode Starts with Murr, Q, Joe, and Sal Doing There Thing. They were Pranking Other People. However, They were Really Pranking People. They then Talked to Each Other Weirdly. This Weirded Me Out, This would have not Been in an Impractical Jokers Episode. I was Confused Why They would have Done This for a Show. Then They Did Nothing at All. Q had a Frown and The Rest were Just Blank. I was Really Crept Out from Watching Them Stare at each other. Then a Voice Says "We will Control Anyone Around the World." I Now Crept Out to Watch this Episode. But Next Gets Worse, Murrs Eyes were Now Turning Into White. He had No Pupils. He was Getting Possessed by Some Demon. I was Getting Horrified and I Didn't want to Watch The Episode. The Jokers Laughed at him in a Cruel Matter. The Laughed Until They get Possessed. They were then Talking in a Deep Voice Saying "We will Rule the Earth." We then See a Skull of a Dead Man, He was Possibly Killed. Then a Drawing of 2 Eyes was Flashed Into The Screen. They Begin to Blink. Then It Cut to The Jokers in The Street. Then 2 People were fighting in A Realistic Way. The Jokers Walked and They were Possessing Other People. The Screen Cuts to Black and Then The Skies were Yellow, It was Disturbing and It Did Look Ugly. It Somehow Ends and I was Shaking to See A Disturbing Episode of The Impractical Jokers. I was Horrified to See It and I wanted to Get that Nightmare off of My Head. Category:Lost Episodes